Knight
by ponichtera
Summary: Assassin, thief, or spy, for those of the Caste anything you need, they can deliver for a price. Rin Dust knows this all too well, growing up in the organization and raised as a rogue to the galaxy. When a mission goes astray and she is somehow drugged, all hope seems lost for her until she receives help from someone she could have truly done without.
1. Chapter 1

Hands shaky, body growing numb. I can't quite see straight and yet I feel I can see everything all at once. My body begins to tremble like I'm cold. I can't seem to stop. I reach out to grab something and get a cold, smooth wall. I feel euphoric and yet awful, high and yet low, wonderful and yet horrible. All in all, I feel like I've been drugged. I'm just not sure when it happened.

I've been very cautious tonight. Running around an Imperial city asking questions isn't exactly a safe job. Any sort of carelessness can get you killed. When did I slip up? I was at a bar earlier, trying to hunt down my target. I'd ordered a drink, but I'd kept good tabs on it. Something airborne? It doesn't really matter now. I can't shake it off and the further I walk, the stronger it becomes. I need to radio the ship or contact headquarters, but by now I can't even see my communicator.

My legs start to give out and I have to work my way into what I hope is a nook in the wall. I crouch down and try to make myself as small as possible. I'm wearing all black, from my thick boots to my mask and head scarf. I should be able to blend in. There are footsteps off in the distance and I think they might be headed for me. My hearing is starting to fall away like my eyesight and I can't be sure how far away they are. What I can tell is that there are multiple of them and that they are moving fast but clumsy. So much for small miracles, at least they are just drunk low lives and not hired assassins. I only wish I could function enough to pull out my blaster. Best bet is staying put and hoping I'm not seen.

It seems like luck is with me as I faintly hear two of the men stumble pass me. I stay perfectly still, hardly even breathing, and strain to listen for another of their comrade. Sure enough, a third man comes stumbling by. He trips over something and I can make out a loud thump that could be inches from my hiding spot for all I know. I squeeze myself closer to the wall and stop breathing completely. I imagine I am invisible, that I am the darkness and the night. I must be too drugged to function because to my greatest dread the third drunken fool brushes against me as he stands and next thing I know I'm blindly pulled from my hiding spot.

"Look at what I found here. Nice little piece of ass for us and then later the boss man." His voice sounds more like a growl and makes me wonder if he might be a different species. His hand feel rough and calloused against my wrist but I can't be sure if the skin texture is actually different. He must be pretty tall and at least somewhat strong because he has me dangling a few inches off the ground.

"I don't know," one of the other men sniff noisily at me as I assume he looks me over. This guys is definitely not a humanoid, "she looks real good. Maybe we should pass her off to the boss man before taking turns."

"And have him destroy her is one go. I don't think so. Come on guys, let's give her a go."

I can't tell for sure, but I know the third man must be lurking somewhere off on the sidelines. More and more it's getting harder for me to stay focused. I want to fall into slumber and succumb to the drugs. If I do, however, I know something horrible is going to happen to me. Not that I am really in a state to fight back anyways. These guys could literally take me wherever they want and I can hardly stand a chance in fighting back. I know by now my blaster is useless, but maybe if I can use my other weapon I will stand a chance.

Just as I am about to reach for my second weapon, one I refuse to use so carelessly, I sense something powerful enough to wake me for a split second. In my mind I can see a man and around this man is something so dark my soul wants to weep for him. Along with that I can sense power. Too much power. The others have yet to spot him or to even sense him. I'm surprised, his metaphysical strength is almost enough to sober me up. Even weaklings should be able to feel his presence. I almost have the urge to tell them, but before I can even speak out loud what I am thinking, the mystery man swoops in and I am dropped.

I fall with all my weight and crouch low to the ground. There is fighting going on around me, even in my disoriented state I can tell. I do not want to be caught in the crossfire and should in fact be trying to find a way to safety.

"Excuse me, Miss?" A deep voice but not too old. I look up in the direction of the young lad but everything is black. "Are you ok?"

He fought them off that quick? Who is this guy? I hope I nod my head before I fall forward and into the arms of this stranger. He's a humanoid and it feels good to be held in regular arms against a regular chest for once. I let my eyes close for a moment and soak it up. I'm only sixteen after all and while a mercenary lifestyle is all I've known, it's good to rest for a moment.

"Miss? I think you might have been drugged."

"No…. Really?" My voice is nothing but a whisper in his chest but I really don't care too much at this point.

He laughs and it's quite pleasant. "You're strong, not many people would be able to have such wit in their state. Come on, I'll take you home to sober up. Where do you stay?" I am not about to tell this man my home base. Reluctantly I pull away as best I can and attempt to walk on my own. Of course I don't get very far. "Alright, I get it, you aren't going to reveal that information to a stranger huh? Well, can I at least get a name out of you?"

"Blare."

"Nice, well Blare, it's you lucky day. I'll take you back to my room for the night. Nothing special trust me, but at least know you'll be safe. My name is Anakin Skywalker and I am a Jedi Knight."

I can almost laugh. It would be just my luck running into a Jedi.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still a bit disoriented when I wake. It doesn't help that I am in a strange bed in someone else's room. I get to my feet and find my gear on the opposite side. After I'm fully dressed, I cautiously exit and make my way through the apartment. The place isn't really furnished, no pictures or knick-knacks, and there is only a couch and a long coffee table in the living room. There doesn't seem to be anyone around as I reach the front door. That is, until I actually lay hands on the key code.

"Not even going to say thanks huh?" That familiar deep voice. Slowly I turn and get my first clear view of my savior from last night. He isn't bad looking, shaggy dirty blonde hair and sad blue eyes that have seen too much for his age. The kid didn't look much older than seventeen and already a Jedi Knight. Not that I am one to complain about age.

"I don't mean to be rude, but if I don't get back soon some people might come looking for me. Not the sort of people a Jedi should involve himself with."

Anakin smiles, making him look all the younger. He must have been a cute kid. "They don't really sound like people a young girl should be involved with either. Look, if you're in some kind of trouble, you can rely on the Jedi Council. Our whole job is about maintaining peace in the galaxy."

I had to scoff. "Is that what you guys do? And here I thought all you Jedi did was sit around _deliberating_ the problems of the galaxy. Don't tell me you guys actually do something about it too? Now I'm impressed."

"Sarcasm suits you." Anakin is starting to look a bit annoyed with me. "As much as it seems the Jedi Council doesn't do much, we actually are a main force against the Trade Federation and the other organizations corrupt in this world."

"Oh yeah? And how is that?" I cross my arms over my chest, genuinely interested in his response. Just as he opens his mouth in rebuttal, a strong presence approaches the front door. I back up, blaster in hand by the time the door slides open and a reddish brown haired man walks in.

Right away his hands go up and a nervous grin crosses his face. "I didn't know you had company so early, my young padawan."

"Well master, I would have called to let you know but I really wasn't expecting you this soon." Anakin turns to me. "You don't have to worry about him. This is my master, Obi-wan Kenobi."

Great another Jedi. "Looks like things are getting crowded in here boys, so if you don't mind, I'll take my leave first." In one fluid motion I let off one of my smoke bombs and dash for the door. This one time I drop all my shields and let my senses fly. I faintly hear a gasp from Obi-wan, but I am out and down the hall before they have a chance of giving chase.

I skip the elevator and head straight up for the top floor. Minutes later I'm outside gasping at the polluted air. I reach into my satchel and pull out my mask. Immediately my sensors kick in and I'm able to reign my natural abilities. No other life forms detected, I hop on a speed bike, rip the starter panel off, and hotwire the vehicle. Just as I get the craft in motion, I see Anakin and Obi-wan break out from the stairwell. With one last farewell wave, I speed off back toward base.

Not even an hour later I'm at the meet up spot. No one else seems to be around and I take the chance to catch my breath. Probably wasn't the best idea to escape like that. However, with the level that Obi-wan was at, it wouldn't have been long before he caught on to my charade. Getting out of there in the fastest manner was all that mattered. It's not like I'm ever going to run into those two again anyways.

A ship approaches, slows, and hovers over the darkened rooftop where I am waiting. It's barely visible even in the dim light from the city. The sleek exterior is an ebony black that absorbs and reflects the darkness of space. It moves almost completely silent and could outrun or outmaneuver any other ship built. It belongs to my comrade and is often used to smuggle merchandise across Imperial blockades or pick up stranded crew members after a mission.

It starts to lower and a door slides open. I reach up and pull myself in. The small space is even more crammed with boxes and crates. "Yo RZ, you on a run or something?"

"Come strap in." The older man's grizzly voice fills the ship.

I squeeze past the merchandise and into the passenger seat. "Seems like a lot to haul, I'm surprised Ozo is making you carry all this."

"Yeah, well it was a last minute shipment and not something I could exactly say no to."

Interest peeked, I take a sideways glance back. Rule number one when joining this group of merry men is that assignments never be discussed between comrades. Ozo is the only one allowed to know what each member is up to. In the long run, it's great against liability purposes, especially when dealing with the Imperial Legislate, but curiosity is a hard habit to break. "Oh really? So what planet is it for?" RZ doesn't even bother answering me. I don't fault him for it, if questioned on my mission I'd be the same way. "So then where are we headed?"

"Back to base. Ozo wants to debrief you and probably get you on a next assignment. You aren't hurt are you?" Good old RZ would only think to check on my medical state now. The brute man can't be more than thirty-eight, but already grey hair is licking at his temples and signs of wear-and-tear can be seen etched into his face. He'll have full on wrinkles by the end of his forties. As far as I know, RZ and Ozo have been running together for years now and could have actually known each other long before Ozo started up the Crew ten years ago. RZ keeps mainly to himself, but the little information I have been able to gather helps to paint a picture of the man's past.

From what I've heard, he grew up on Coruscant, the planet we just left, and spent most of his youth as an errand boy for the Senate. As time progressed, he became trusted more and was given additional side deliveries. Those turned into something more or less shady and next thing you know he was delivering for a bunch of nefarious underlings in the criminal world. I'm assuming this is when he hooked up with Ozo and the two have been running wild since.

"No, I'm good. Take me back to base, I'm sure Ozo wants to have a stern talking with me."


End file.
